The present invention relates to automotive starting clutch actuation, and, more particularly, it concerns a spring assisted actuating system by which the control forces necessary for clutch actuation are reduced by a counter balancing force which increases with clutch control travel.
The high performance engines need clutches capable of transmitting high torques, which in turn require a relatively high control force, i.e. pedal effort.